Un nuevo rival, una nueva amenaza
by Juni H-G
Summary: (reescrito) Una nueva organización nace, para apoderarse del mundo, utilizando el fútbol y la ayuda de chicos con grandes habilidades ¿Quien los enfrentara? -SE NECESITAN OC-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola... este es el reescrito fic.. n.n**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Cmabio todo hasta el nombre jijijiji ahora soy Jun Rush jijijji xD**

**Sorato: -.-u Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, la historia y Alex, Michi y yo somos propiedad de Liz-chan.**

* * *

**Un nuevo rival**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hokkaido. Diciembre de 1999.**

**-**Es ella-comento un hombre extraño de hermoso cabello rubio y alborotado. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono celeste los cuales te llenaban de confianza. Su piel era blanca, con rasgos finos y bien enmarcados, llevaba puesto un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color. El camino hacia una pequeña-Hola, ¿Shokaze cierto?

-Hola… ¿Usted es el hombre que me quiere adoptar?-Le pregunto la pequeña.

-Si, Mas o menos. Se que tu no estas de acuerdo, pero vine a hacer un trato.

-¿Un trato?-

-Te ayudare a encontrar a tus padres, solo con la única condición de que vengas conmigo-La pequeña se sorprendió.

-¿Mis padres están vivos?-El sonrió.

-Solo te ayudare encontrarlos.

-….. Yo… Ok-El sonrió triunfante.

* * *

**Tokio. Marzo de 2000.**

-Todo listo, los documento están listos, podrá llevársela. Es más que un perfecto candidato.

-Gracias, eso me alegra. Si mi esposa estuviera viva también le agradecería.

-Usted tiene un gran corazón.

-No es para tanto, se que soy padre soltero, pero mi esposa quería adoptarla, así que antes que ella falleciera le prometí que la encontraría.

-Que tierno. Bueno sígame, Sakuya ya debe de estar lista-Salieron de la oficina, caminaron hasta otra habitación en donde estaba una pequeña.

-Hola-Le saludo el hombre-Hoy te llevare conmigo, a mi casa donde te esperan muchos juguetes y una pequeña que en estos momentos te espera.

* * *

**Tokio 2003**

-Señorita el joven de ayer la busca-Dijo abriendo una mujer de servicio.

-¿El sujeto de ayer?-Ella se paro y fue con dirección a la recepción.

-Yugata, ¿como estas? ¿Ya tienes tu respuesta?-Le pregunto el hombre.

- ¿Esta usted seguro que con esto mis padres me tomaran en cuenta?-Dijo la pequeña un poco desconfiada.

-Muy seguro. Te convertiré en la mejor de los mejores-

-…. Ok…..-El sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

**Ocho años después….**

-¡Michi no que quedes atrás!-Dijo uno de los chicos.

-Ya no puedo…-Se detuvo a tomar aire-

-Solo un metro más-Le rogaba otro de los chicos.

-Salieron-Esa voz asusto a los tres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un año después….**

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por las cálidas calles de la ciudad, a pesar de ser una mañana muy bella, Sorato siempre tenia el mismo sueño, el mismo sueño oscuro, que nadie quiere tener, no era una pesadilla, esa ya había pasado y se alegraba de eso, y gracias aun aparato llamado despertador lo ayudo a salir del sueño.

-No se si alegrarme o….-apago el despertador-… Buscar al inventor de este odioso artefacto-se froto los ojos-¿Es normal tener el mismo sueño?... ¿ellos lo tendrán?-Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos-

-¡Sorato despierta o se te hará tarde!

-Y voy-El chico apuesto con el cabello negro un poco largo, alborotado y con un flequillo desalineado del lado derecho. Ojos ligeramente grandes color café; cejas poco pobladas y definidas; tez blanca y estatura un poco alta.

Se levanto de su cama con mucha pereza, fue con rumbo al baño y se dio una ducha. Al terminar se puso el uniforme y bajo rumbo a la cocina.

-¡Cocinas muy bien!-Le alago una chica.

-Gracias, se hace lo que se puede.

-¡Buenos días Kaneko-san!-Lo saludo Sorato, tomando asiento.

-Veo que hoy si te levantaste temprano-Él era un hombre, no muy moreno, de 29 años, cabello grisáceo corto, de tez pálida, y ojos grises. Vestía un traje azul marino, corbata negra, camisa azul y zapatos negros-

-¿Pues es un nuevo comienzo, o no Michi-chan?

-Si así se puede decir-Dijo la chica sin ánimos. Michi es una bella joven de cabello pardo hasta el hombro, lacio; fleco del lado derecho; su cabello siempre lo lleva amarado en una calo baja del lado izquierdo. Tiene hermosos ojos color celeste; pestañas largas y rasgos muy delicados. Su piel es blanca y estatura normal.

-¡Y luego dicen que yo soy el amargado! ¿Y hablando de amargados y Alex?

-¡Yo no amargado!-Dijo entrando a la habitación un chico de cabellera azul de Prusia, un poco largo y ondulado, con un ligero brillo en el. Ojos medianos, bien marcados color salmón, su piel no es morena ni blanca. Es alto.

-Antes que comiencen otra pelea desayunen para que los lleve a su nuevo Instituto.

-Ok-

Después de un desayuno un poco rápido, partieron para su nuevo Instituto, que a dos de ellos no les parecía interesante, mas bien se volvió fastidioso y rutinario. Michi al estar observado a través del vidrio pensaba en lo que era su antigua vida una vida que en pocas ocasiones extrañaba, pero luego olvidaba. Al llegar observaron el lugar, para ellos no era una maravilla, ya que seguido se cambiaban de escuela. Los tres bajaron del auto, al entrar se quedaron contemplando el escudo de la escuela.

-Entonces tenemos que volver a empezar-Menciono el peli azul, sin dejar de mirar.

-Si-Comento Sorato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En uno de los pasillos de la escuela...**

Por el pasillo caminaban tres chicos, ellos caminaba hacia su salón de clases.

-Como quisiera que el FFI hubiera durado más-Se quejo una chica cabello es rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado. Tiene ojos verdes y su piel es muy blanca. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que siempre llama la atención de los chicos. Muchos suelen mencionar que parece una muñequita de porcelana

-Concuerdo contigo-Hizo una pausa-Pero…. ¡Lizzy tu no apoyabas a Japón!

-Endo que esperabas ella es Francesa-Lo regaño una chica peliverde, Aki-Tranquilos, ya habrá otro torneo.

-¡Oigan chicos!-Los tres voltearon al oír el grito- ¿Ya oyeron que el entrenador Kudo hablo con todos para que vengan a la cuidad?-Les comento un chico peli celeste de ojos avellana.

-¡Enserio!, ¡genial!-Dijo el peli castaño emocionado y con su típica risa.

-Veremos a todos nuestros amigos-Añadió Aki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En la oficina del director...**

-Estos son sus horarios, así que pueden ir a sus clases-

-Si, gracias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El timbre sonó dando lugar a lo que para unos seria el pero castigo y las peores horas de su vida. Horas que no podrían recuperar ni si se inventara una maquina del tiempo, porque siempre seria lo mismo.

**En un salón de tercero...**

El profesor ya estaba en el salón junto a dos chicos, al parecer era nuevos en la escuela y como todos se tenia que presentar.

-¡Buenos días! Hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes. Por favor preséntense.

-Mi nombre es Sorato Hattory, solo díganme Sorato, -Sonrió lo que provoco el sonrojo de muchas chicas-¡mucho gusto!-

-Alexander Goodrick, y si no soy de Japón-Dijo sin ningún animo.

-Gracias y bienvenidos, por favor siéntense en esos lugares vacíos-Apunto hacia dos puestos uno alado del otro que por extrañas razones del destino estaban atrás del cabeza de balón, alias Mamoru Endo.

-Hai

-_Esos chicos….-_Pensaba Lizzy tratando de recordar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En un salón de segundo...**

-Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna. Por favor.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre el Mishel Moore, un gusto, espero llevarme bien con todos-La chica fingió una sonrisa.

-Por favor siéntese a lado de la señorita Otonashi-La mencionada indico el lugar.

-Hai.

* * *

El estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en su oficina intento controlarse, pero ya no pudo más y exploto.

-¡NO SE LOS PUDO TRAGAR LA TIERRA! ¡VALLAN A BUSCARLOS, NO ME IMPORTA QUE METODO UTILICEN!. QUIERO A ESOS TRES AQUÍ-Grito el sujeto.

-C-C-Como diga señor-Salió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Son unos incompetentes!

Mientras que El seguía alterado y insultado al personal se seguridad. Una chica poseedora de un largo cabello castaño y sedoso con un largo que le llega hasta encima de las rodillas. Este tiene dos mechones largos frente a los hombros, y decora con una banda de un color rojo. También suele atarlo con una o dos trenzas. Sus ojos son grandes, de un color azul hielo y sus cejas son rectas, dándole un aire de indiferencia perpetua y una mirada penetrante. Su boca es pequeña y estrecha. Es de estatura promedio y su cuerpo está bien definido. La chica escucho toda la conversación.

-_Siendo así las cosas, mi escape será perfecto-_Pensaba.

-¡Capitana, la hemos estado buscando, tiene que dirigir el entrenamiento de hoy!-La llamo uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Ya voy!-Camino hacia la sala de entrenamiento-_Has de estar loco para pensar que me quedare._

* * *

**En el receso...**

**Salón de tercero…**

Endo junto al resto de los chichos se acercaron a los nuevos alumnos.

-¡Hola! Soy Mamoru Endo, un gusto-Dijo el chico mientras le extendía la mano-Ellos son Kidou, Kazemaru, Goenji, Aki, Fuyupe, Lizzy y Natsumi- Los seis saludaron.

-¡Hola! soy Sorato Hattory, y el es Alexander Goodrick, solo díganle Alex.

-¿Juegas futbol?-Le pregunto emocionado el cabeza de balón.

-¡Endo!-Le gritaron al unísono Lizzy y Aki. Cosa que al pelinegro le pareció gracioso.

-Jugaba-Contesto aun con algunas risas.

-¿y tu Alex?

-No me interesa-salió del salón-

-¿Dije algo malo?-Pregunto Endo.

-Él es así, no te preocupes, luego se le pasa, ya te acostumbraras-Sonrió.

-¿Por su nombre el no es de aquí o si?

-¡Que observador! Pues no, el es francés, nació en París. Vino, digamos, que de intercambio.

-¡Wohoo!-Comentaron emocionadas Aki y Fuyupe. Cosa que le extraño a Lizzy.

-_Esto cada vez es más extraño….-_Pensó la rubia.

-_Porque siempre pasa esto en cada escuela a la que vamos_-Pensó Sorato con una gota en la cien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En un salón de segundo...**

-¡Hola!-Saludo Haruna a la ojiceleste.

-Hola

-Soy Haruna Otonashi, ¡un placer conocerte!

-Yo soy Mishel Moore, un gusto.

-No eres de aquí ¿cierto? ¿Vienes de intercambio?

-Mas o menos. Me acabo de mudar.

-¿Y porque?

-No me gusta hablar del tema. ¿Me acompañarías a comprar algo para comer?

-¡Claro! vamos.

* * *

**En algún lugar del continente….**

-_Por la ventana… No seria muy evidente… ¡Piensa Sakuya!…..El líder no es tan tonto, pero también es muy inteligente. En lo primero que pensara es en la manera elaborada y pensara en cada detalle…. Pero…. Si es de una forma simple… Francamente también lo pensara…..-_Sakuya se la pasaba día y noche tratando de pensar en una manera de poder salir del lugar y aunque tuviera apenas 15 años de edad, el líder no la subestimaba. El la conocía a la perfección, se podría decir que era su hija.

-Sakuya…..-La llamo una chica chica de cabello corto hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, bastante laceo, de color negro muy oscuro, tiene un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, y este cae en mechones disparejos (de diferentes largos) en un corte desigual que le da un toque despeinado y muy rebelde , sus ojos son de un intenso rojo carmesí con las pupilas de color negro, es bastante alta y delgada con un cuerpo bien delineado, y su piel es un tanto morena en un tono color vainilla.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Yugata?-

-Hace como diez minutos te estoy hablando y tú ni me haces caso… Ya llegamos, sabes lo que pasara si hoy perdemos-Le comento la pelinegra de nombre Yugata Kobayashi.

-Lo se, no es necesario que me lo repitas.

-Chicas paren de pelear-Hablo uno de sus compañeros-Mejor concéntrense en el partido-Las dos bajaron del autobús y entraron al estadio.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, algunos se quedaban en sus distintos clubs, estudiando o simplemente se iba a sus casas, ese era el caso de tres chicos, Alex, Sorato y Mishel quienes iban caminando cerca del rio, hablando de sus cosas cuando...

-¡CUIDADO!

Alex sin pensarlo salto y remato el balón, este tenia tanta fuerza que llego a romper la ret.

-Woohooo! ¡Increíble!-

-Deberías tener mas cuidado-El chico peli azul fulmino con la mirada al dueño del disparo.

-Lo lamento, hace mucho que no juego futbol, y pues...-Comento el chico caminando hacia ellos-¡Hola! Soy Benji Tamamura, un placer ¿y ustedes?-El chico tenia un hermoso cabello rubio (casi blanco), con rizos delgados y bien definidos, ese chico poseía un color de ojos verde esmeralda, su piel era blanca, la cual hacia notar sus ojos. Tiene rasgos finos y un poco afeminados, es un chico de estatura normal.

-Ella es Mishel Moore, él Alexander Goodrick o Alex, y yo Sorato Hattory–Presento el chico pelinegro.

-¡Hola! Sorato!-Grito Endo

-Hola Endo-Le respondió

-¿Los conoces?-Le pregunto Benji

-Si van en mi grupo, él y Alex. ¿Les gustaría jugar?

-Eso es una perdida de tiempo-Le contesto seria y fríamente la chica, la cual comenzó a caminar alejándose de los chicos

-Discúlpala, ella normalmente no es así. Pero gracias por la oferta, la vedemos rechazar, nos esperan. ¡Sayonara!-

-Adiós-Se despidieron ambos.

.

.

.

-¡No debieron ser groseros!-Los regaño

-Que esperabas-Comento Alex.

-Que fueran un poco más amables.

-¡Quieres que juegue ese asqueroso juego que me separo de mi familia!-Levanto la voz la ojiceleste.

-No, pero si tener paciencia.

-Tu bien sabes que nos paso por culpa de ese juego-Comento el ojisalmon.

-Lo se, por eso se los digo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al día siguiente...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mishel salió temprano de la casa de Kaneko, para dar una vuelta por la ciudad Inazuma para así poder conocerla y despejar sus ideas. Venia recordando todo lo que le paso. Había tantas cosas que la atormentaban en ese momento; _Si el líder los encontraba, si_ _ volvería a ver a su familia, si el líder los encontraba y los castigaba. _Eso es lo que más le preocupaba, que clase de castigo le daría el líder, ibatan sumida en sus pensamientos, que choco con un chico peli plata de ojos verdes.

-¡Deberías fijarte por donde vas!-Dijo la chica en el suelo y sobándose.

-Disculpa, es que voy retrasado-alcanzo a decir el chico.

-Eso ya lo eres-Murmuro.

-¿Eh?

-¡Que no te disculpes, también fue mi culpa!-Corrigió la chica.

-No, enserio fue mi culpa venia distraído-Sonrío y Mishel se sonrojo-Por cierto, ¡soy Shiro Fubuki! ¿Y tú eres?

-M-M-Mishel Moore-

-¿No eres de por aquí, cierto?

-No, soy de Estados Unidos, me acabo de mudar, por problemas familiares.

-Ya veo. Perdón por dejarte, pero llegare tarde. ¡Mucho gusto! Mit-chan-Concluyo con si típica sonrisa-¿Te puedo llamar así?

-S-Si claro-Mishel parecía tomate.

-¡Adiós!-se despidió con la mano mientras corría de nueva cuenta.

-Adiós.

* * *

**En algún lugar secreto…**

-No… No…... No…..-Decía mientras le pasaban imágenes de varios jugadores-¡QUE RAYOS NO HAY ALGUNO CON CAOACIDADES SIMILARES A ESOS TRES!-Grito desesperado.

-N-N-No lo se señor-Dijo con miedo su asistente.

-Tener que hacer las cosas de la manera antigua-Se levanto de su silla-Quiero que investigues a todas las escuelas en donde van los ganadores del FFI, y mandes a Proyec 3 y Némesis. Necesito a esos jugadores…

-Como usted diga señor-Salió de la oficina.

-_Los encontrare, no existe país en donde se puedan esconder… No te dejare ir tan fácilmente Sorato…..-_

* * *

**Y fue todoooo! xD Pienso que esta muy corto, pienso hacerlos más largos... es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic (reescrito)**

**Bueno... en el fic pediré más ocs... si quieren participar esta es la ficha... (de nuevo) n.n**

***Nombre:**

***Apellido:**

***Edad:(no mas de 16)**

***Historia (encaso cualquiera de los equipos anteriores historia tragica sin padres y que mentira les dijo ÉL.**

***Pesonalidad y aspecto.**

***Atuendo:**

***Nacionalidad:**

***Preja(opcional): (pendiente)**

***Posicion y dorsal:**

***Tecnicas(bien descritas)**

***Equipo:(solo en Inazuma Japón 2, también pueden ser, teikoku, hakuren, etc.) entre ellos:**

**-The legend(libre) Busco CAPITAN o SUB CAPITAN (en caso de que los capitanes no participen)**

**-Nemesis (me falta sub-capitan)**

**-Perfec team ****(me falta sub-capitan)**

******-Proyec 3 (muchisisisisimo cupo n.n)**

**-*Infinity (falta sub-capitan)(saldrá más adelante)**

**-también manager (opcional)**

**Espero que participen más personas, sino seguiré tal y como estaba.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! se que me tarde mushisisisismo! Pero aquí les dejo el fic.**

**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hace siete años...**

**-_llamada telefónica-_**

-Halo, departamento de policía de Nueva York. ¿Cual es su emergencia?

-¡Mi nieta desapareció!

-¿Señora cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio?

-Hace cinco horas-desesperada-¡Devén encontrarla!

-Lo siento señora debe esperar 24hrs.

-¡Como esperar!-desesperada y entre cortada la voz-¡Apenas tiene ocho años!

**_-fin de la llamada telefónica-_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una mañana soleada y cálida, casi no se sentía ni el frio y el calor, era un día con un clima perfecto. Sorato se encontraba en la cancha junto al rio. El pelinegro tenia su vista puesta en la portería, la red se movía un poco ya que circulaba una brisa de aire fresco.

-_¿que habrá querido decir Kaneko-san con los "Sustitutos"?_

**_Flashback_**

**_-llamada telefónica-_**

-Sorato, él busca sustitutos.

-¿Pero para que?

-Todavía no lo se. Te tengo una misión.

-Cual.

-Ayuda a Inazuma Japón, creo saber cual es su nuevo plan.

**_-fin llamada telefónica-_**

**_Fin Flashback_**

-¿_Pero porque ayudarlos? Nadie nos ayudo solo Kaneko y...-_En ese momento llego su peli azul amigo.

-¿Qué pensara hacer con esos "sustitutos"?-le pregunto el ojisalmon.

-Tengo mis sospechas.

-Entiendo, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que estando aquí podría pensar mejor las cosas.

-Entiendo….. Pero se te olvido algo…-Sorato lo miro-…. El balón.

-¿Pensé que odiabas jugar?-Le pregunto extrañado.

-Lo odio… Pero tu no… Y se que piensas mejor las cosas cuando juegas… Inténtalo de nuevo

-… Claro, solo si el "dios del remate" tira-Dijo el ojicafe decidido.

-No-Dijo serio.

-Te conviene… Sabes que detendré tu tiro-Lo reto.

-Sorato…

-Eres un cobarde y me tienes miedo…-Dicha oración término convenciendo a Alex.

-No y te lo demostrare

Alex se puso adelante de la portería, el rozo el balón con la planta del pie, este rodó y se elevo adquiriendo un aura obscura, y luego chuto.

**-FUEGO INFERNAL-** y anoto. Haciendo que la red se rompiera.

-¡Sorprendente tiro!-Grito Endo emocionado, mientras corría hacia ellos.

-Aja-Se quejo el peli azul.

-Endo no has visto nada. Alex tira de nuevo-Le animo Sorato.

-¿Piensas pararlo?-Le respondió Alex incrédulo.

-¡Si claro! Tus tiros no son tan poderosos.

-Ok demuéstrame que tan fuerte ya eres.

**-FUEGO INFERNAL-**

Sorato cero los ojos con mucha confianza y trono los dedos, atrás de él apareció un muro de hojas y ramas, simulando una selva o jungla.

**-SELVA ESPESA- **y detuvo el tiro.

-¡Increíble! ¡Sorato eres un gran defensa!-Volvió a gritar Endo, esta vez con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Y eso que no use mi técnica más poderosa-Comento Alex.

-Tampoco la mía-Le imito el pelinegro.

-¡Son geniales!, ¿Quisieran unirse a Raimon?-Les pregunto el chico de la bandana aun con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Por el momento no…-Regreso a su seriedad el chico ojicafe, bajo un poco la cabeza y apretó los puños-No… Por el momento…-Ambos se fueron.

* * *

**En un lugar secreto…..**

La habitación era del todo blanca, alumbrada por un traga luz un poco grande y lámparas del mismo tamaño. En medio estaba una camilla, en ella estaba una hermosa chica que a la vista parece un ángel. Tiene el cabello castaño, con ligeros mechones rubios, ondulado hasta media espalda; fleco del lado izquierdo hasta sus labios; llevaba una un listón rojo como diadema, que de un lado salían, pareciendo parte de su cabello. Hermosos ojos verde-agua, medianos, pestañas largas. Piel blanca, estatura promedio, un poco más baja que Goenji.

Llevaba una bata de hospital. La castaña fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, se sentía cansada y un poco débil.

-¿En donde estoy?-Dijo en voz baja, casi susurro.

-¡Bienvenida!-Hablo un sujeto rubio.

-Perdón por la interrupción, pero señor ya aplicamos el suero-Le comento un sujeto en bata blanca, el cual llevaba una tableta electrónica.

-¡Perfecto!, vigílenlos-De inmediato salió el de bata-

-¿Quien es usted, donde estoy?... ¿y por qué estoy aquí?-Dijo la chica recuperando sus fuerzas. Mientras se fijaba que estaba de pies y manos atada.

-Cumpliré tu sueño, ¡acabar con Inazuma Japón!-Dijo el en tono suave.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no quiero eso!, ¡usted no me conoce!-

-Claro que te conozco. Eres Shizen Murakami, nieta del multimillonario Nao Murakami y unos de los mejores porteros de Japón Daiske Endo, Hija de Sara Murakami y Yuri Endo, entrenador y antiguo capitán del Raimon, el cual falleció hace once años, tienes un hermano mayor llamado Yusei Murakami, que tiene 21 años. Empaste a entrenar desde los 3 años, a los 4 entrenaste con Reiji Kageyama. ¿Me falta algo mas?

-¿Como lo…?-

-Desde hace un año te investigue solo porque unos niñitos hicieron una travesurita-apretó los puños, se voltio para salir-

-¡DÉJEME IR!-El se voltio hacia ella.

-Te diré una cosa, si haces lo que te diga, no le pasara nada a tu querida familia y a la de tu "amiguito"… Espera… ¿Como es que se llama?...-Shizen bajo la cabeza.

-….. Goenji….-Murmuro

-¡Exacto!... Seria una pena que le vuelva a pasar algo malo a Yuuka~…-Se volteo para irse-¡Sayonara Shizen Mura... digo Endo~

* * *

**En la secundaria Raimon…..**

Todo el lugar parecía un rencuentro de secundaria, como si hubieran pasado semanas sin verse.

-Endo, ¿sabes para que nos mando a llamar el entrenador?-Le pregunto el excapitán de la Teikoku.

-Solo se que nos tenia una nueva noticia, pero no se más

-Ya veo.

-Muchachos veo que a ustedes también los citaron-Les hablo Endo al resto del Inazuma Japón.

-Si, todo el Inazuma Japón esta reunido.-Le contesto el ex-marcianito. En ese momento entro el entrenador Kudo junto con las asistentes y una de sus amigas, una chica rubia de ojos verdes.-

-Les tengo noticias, y me alegra que todos estén reunidos.

-Habrá un nuevo torneo a nivel mundial, el cual se llevara a cabo en Hamburgo, Alemania-Hablo Natsumi-… Y en tres días tendrán un partido con la selección Alemana.

-Sera un partido amistoso. Pero solo incluiré a algunos de ustedes entre ellos están estas dos chicas-Atrás de Kudo salieron dos chicas. La primera de ellas es de estatura media, cabello castaño lacio y llega a la mitad de su espalda, ojos castaños, tez clara, copete de un lado (tipo Kazemaru, pero se ve sus ojos), delgada, bonita, cejas semi-pobladas, una cicatriz en su ceja izquierda (pequeña). La chica llevaba el uniforme femenino de Teikoku.

-¿Miniwa?-Dijo sorprendido Fudo.

-Hola Akio-kun-Dijo la castaña muy tímidamente.

-Su nombre es Miniwa Yuno-Les presento Kudo.

La segunda era una chica casi tan alta como Kidou, su cabello es lizo de color negro como la noche y con mellas de color rojo pasión por toda la cabeza y le llega asta la cadera, sus ojos son rojos como la sangre y las pupilas de color negro, su figura parece la de una súper modelo y sus rasgos son muy finos. Llevaba el uniforme masculino del instituto. Su nombre era Andrea Aldena, compañera de los chicos.

-Creo que no hacen falta las presentaciones aquí, ya la conocen-Dijo Kudo-Además incluiré a Lizzy-Ella asintió-Desde ahora ustedes volverán a representar a Japón….. Pero, no se confíen, el hecho que tengan el titulo de los mejores del mundo, no los hace serlo en estos momentos-El entrenador salió del lugar.

* * *

**En un lugar secreto...**

La oficina estaba en un tono cálido, tal y como a el le gustaba al igual que la luz del foco. Atrás de su escritorio estaba una enorme ventana la cual daba la vista de cinco salas de entrenamiento, en ellas se encontraban varios chicos, con diferentes uniformes, pero todos con el mismo escudo, las letras M y S.

-¿Señor esta seguro que quiere invitar al Inazuma Japón?-Le pregunto su asistente.

-Claro…. Eso esta en el plan-Le dijo el hombre-… Acabare con ellos antes que ellos acaben con mis planes…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al otro día….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorato veía la escena anonadado, algunos de los integrantes del Inazuma Japón se encontraban enfrente de el, presentándose al grupo; y sabia que en los demás salones pasaba lo mismo. Alex lo volteo a ver imaginándose lo que le diría su amigo.

-_Esto será….-_Pensaba Sorato y dándole a entender a Alex su idea.

**…**

**En un salón de segundo….**

La hora libre el mejor momento para divagar y hablar con tus amigos, leer, estudiar. La ojiceleste hizo lo primero; se encontraba en las nubes, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo; más bien pensaba en toda su vida, desde que El la encontró, hasta donde llego.

-¡Mit-chan!-Le hablo una chica peli azul.

-Eh?, ¿Que pasa Haruna?-Le contesto aun distraída.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto preocupada-…... Pareces… Algo triste….

-Si….-Dijo muy bajito.

-Eso no parece-Le añadió un chico peli naranjo.

-Perdón, ¿Tu eres?-Le pregunto confundida.

-¡Oh lo siento!, soy Yuuki Tachimukai, Mucho gusto.

-Soy Mishel Moore, un gusto-Dijo con una sonrisa fingida, Tachimuhai se sonrojo con la linda sonrisa de Mishel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el recreo (descanso/receso)...**

**.**

**.**

Sorato se encontraba hablando animadamente con Kidou, Hiroto, Endo, Midorikawa, Goenji, Aki, Natsumi, Fuyupe, Kazemaru, Lizzy y Andrea.

-Sorato tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo en el tono serio que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Se puede saber de que?-Pregunto Sorato con un ligero tono de seriedad-Cosa que extraño a la pelinegra de ojos carmín (Andrea)

-Solo ven conmigo-Lo dijo, para luego salir, ambos del salón.

-….. Chicos… Iré…. Al baño-Dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Andrea quieres que te acompañemos?-Le pregunto Aki.

-No… No me tardo-Y salió del salón al igual que los chicos.

…

Mishel caminaba por uno de los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Alex o Sorato, así que venia observando a todos lados.

-¡Michi!-Ella volteo sin percatarse que sonrió al ver al dueño de aquella voz-

-¡Hola Fubuki!

-No sabia que venias a este Instituto-Le comento el peli plata.

-Pues si, apenas me trasfirieron, ¿pero tu que haces aquí?

-Es por un partido.

-Oki….

-¿Y en que grado vas Michi?

-En segundo, ¿y tú?

-Que pena yo en tercero... saldré este año-Le contesto el chico con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Increíble!

-¿Quieres dar un paseo antes de que suene el timbre?

-¡Claro!

...

**Con Sorato y Alex...**

-¿Como escapo?-Le preguntaba el pelinegro.

-No lo se.-Le respondió con seriedad

-¿Lo sabe Kaneko-san?-Le pregunto.

-El me lo digo. Además ella también le dijo la función de los "sustitutos", es la que tú me dijiste.

-Utilizarlos como plan B, por si nosotros huyéramos-Le dijo

-Si

-¿Ella sabe quienes son?

-No

* * *

**En un lugar secreto…..**

La cancha era del tamaño adecuado, la cual se podía cambiar en un monitor de pantalla táctil, para cualquier situación y entrenamiento. El equipo se encontraba descansando en el pasto sintético, mientras su capitán les daba las indicaciones del su líder.

-¿Por qué ellos y no nosotros?-Pregunto una chica e figura exuberante y proporcionada, cuerpo moldeado con curvas notorias y figura de pera, una piel tersa y pálida, surcada por pequeñas pecas de un tono marrón pálido, casi invisibles a la vista, inmaculados cabellos blancos como la nieve, liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos, ligeramente onduladas y de un tono carbón en las puntas, posee hipnotizantes y deslumbrantes ojos de un color celestes en los cuales te reflejas como si fueran espejos al mínimo rayo de luz, con un lunar en el final de cada uno, los ojos resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas y alvinas, curvadas de forma natural, manos delicadas de uñas prominentes y bien cuidadas, peligrosas a simple vista, pómulos redondos y firmes adornados por un sonrojo natural , finalmente, los labios carnosos y estrechos de una preciosa tonalidad rosada. Su nombre era Lysandra Ainsworth nacida en Francia.

La cual al igual que sus compañeros llevaba un uniforme que consistía en una playera color morado algo pálido, a los costados tenia una franja un poco ondulada de color carmín obscuro, del lado izquierdo tenia las letras M, S. El cuello era en v y con una franja carmín y negra además de tener la palabra NEMESIS con el mismo color; las mangas llegaban hasta el codo con detalles en carmín y negro. El short era de color carmín obscuro con detalles morados, que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla. Calcetines negros con dos franjas. Los tenis era iguales de color negro y con franjas. El del portero no era diferente solo era la playera de color gris, con las mismas franjas, y de manga corta.

-Ya te dije Lysandra, que son órdenes del Líder-Le regaño su compañero de equipo-…. Ordenes del Líder….-

* * *

**Con Fubuki y Mishel….**

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Bueno ya te conté de mi vida, ahora cuéntame tú.

-Bueno... 1... 2... 3... 4...-Dijo divertida.

-¡Michi!, me refiero a tu vida.

-¡A~!

-Michi, ¿te han dicho que eres muy divertida?

-No, eres el primero.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces que?... Pues antes vivía en USA, soy hija única, como mi padre.

-¿Y como son tus padres?

- Pues... ellos son...- se puso algo triste aunque no lo demostró, sonó el timbre-¡_Salvada por la campana!_

Se escucho al director por el altoparlante.

-¡Alumnos de esta institución!, antes que se dirigían a sus respectivos salones, les informo que tendrán las siguientes clases libres, eso es todo.

-_¡__Rayos! –_Se quejo la ojiceleste en su mente. Pensaba que el mundo conspiraba contra ella.

-Puedes continuar.

-_Mishel más vale que te inventes algo….. _Pues... mis padres trabajaban mucho, aunque mi relación con ellos fue... pues... buena, después comenzaron a distanciarse de mí y me mandaron a Japón junto con Sorato y Alex en la casa de Kaneko-san.

-Y porque?, si se supone que te quieren, no pueden-Mishel se puso triste y bajo la cabeza-Perdón por decir eso, no pensé que te afectara tanto, bueno si es obvio.

-Es solo que... Los extraño…. Mucho…

-Perdóname por hacerte recordar.

-Ya no importa, ya me acostumbre-Dijo con voz suave.

-Pues….-Lo interrumpió la voz de cierta chica peli azul.

-¡Fubuki-san! Lo he estado buscado, el entrenador Kudo quiere que vean la información del equipo al que enfrentaran-Volteo a ver a la acompañante del chico-¡Michi! Hola…. ¿Cómo es que se conocen?

-Pues…-Lo miro-Tropecé con el otro día-Dijo la ojiceleste con una ligera sonrisa-¿Y ustedes como se conocen?

-Yo fui seleccionado japonés ¿Recuerdas?

-Y yo fui manager de Japón.

-…. Ok… Se ve que es un país pequeño.

-Es muy cierto-Comento Haruna apoyando a su nueva amiga-¡Fubuki-san, la reunión!

-Cierto-se dirigió a Mishel-¿Michi quieres venir con nosotros?

-….. De acuerdo…..

-¡Bien vámonos!-Concluyo Haruna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…..**

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, lo que la pantalla mostraba la información de aquel equipo, pero lo más sorprendente era que no era la información completa, bueno eso se lo esperaba, el líder no era tan tonto y a nadie le iba a dar la información completa de uno de sus mejores equipos, su equipo favorita.

-…Perfec Team…-Murmuro la ojiceleste, para suerte de ella nadie la pudo escuchar, eso creía.

-El equipo nacional de Alemania, también conocido por Perfec Team-Hablo el entrenador Kudo- Esta es la alineación:

_"Portero: Leonel Aguilar._

_Defensas__: Benjamin Wood, Alphonse Müller, Kevin Lamarck._

_Medios__: Emma Kresing, Clarie Mechnik, Gary Dempsey, Bruno Dooseti._

_Delanteros: Rocio Darkbloom, Ran Murasaki, ShiokazeYamamoto._

No había dudas era el equipo que conocía, con los chicos que había convivido. Mishel rápidamente salió del salón, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o eso pensó.

* * *

**En un avión de camino hacia Japón…**

El avión era sumamente elegante y solo para ellos, asientos cómodos y reclinables; contaba con todos los servicios y custodiados por tres guardias. Algunos venían dormidos, otros leyendo, unos cuantos escuchando música o implemente hablando entre ellos.

-Me despiertan cuando lleguemos-Dijo un chico de cabello azul cielo, rizado y ojos del mismo color, de tez blanca, y algo alto a pesar de su edad. Vestía, al igual que todos, el uniforme de la selección Alemana. El chico se llamaba Gary Dempsey Scott.

-¿Porque nosotros?-Les pregunto una chica de cabello castaño, esta atado en dos coletas altas que llegan hasta la cintura. En el campo sus ojos chocolates son como un arma a la cual no puedes ver ya que causan miedo. Ante el ojo masculino es esbelta, pero la buena figura solo oculta su fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y su buen uso en las técnicas ante el rival. Es una estratega que piensa rápido y de forma eficaz.

-No lo se Rocio….. Pregúntaselo a Clarie-Le respondió una chica de nombre Ran Murasaki, de cabello castaño (casi rubio) rizado hasta media espalda. Siempre lo lleva suelto o en una trenza francesa que cae del lado izquierdo, solo hecha hasta el hombro amarrada con su mismo cabello. Su fleco es lacio del lado izquierdo hasta abajo de sus ojos. Ojos un poco grandes color morado grisáceo, tez pálida y estatura normal- ¡Oye Mechnik, porque tu Tío quiere que representemos a TU país!-Le grito la chica, ya que Clarie estaba al otro lado del avión junto con otros dos chicos, una chica y un chico.

-No tengo idea Ran…. Tal vez será porque somos su equipo FABORITO-Le respondió la chica. Una chica de cabello semirizado y esponjado, largo hasta la cintura, su cabello es del mismo largo y el cual cae de la misma forma por delante y atrás; se peina del lado derecho. Ojos de un hermoso verde grisáceo medianos, cejas bien delineadas, pestañas medianas, rasgos delicados. Tez pálida y estatura ligeramente baja-Te debería importar más a quien va a nombrar capitán.

-Claro se me había olvidado que el traidor de Alex nos dejo-Al decir el nombre fijo su mirada en la chica sentada al lado derecho de Clarie.

-Deja de molestarla-La defendió la pelinegra.

-Gomen-Bufo la casi rubia.

-My lady's dejen de pelearse entre ustedes-Comento el primer chico-Dejen de molestar a Shio-chan.

-Ran tiene razón…-Hablo la mencionada-…. Alex no abandono…

-Shiokaze…-Le hablo la pelinegra-Tu y yo sabemos que….-Se cayo-

-Clarie, sabes que ella tiene razón-La chica Llamada Shiokaze Yamamoto es una chica delgada, mide 1.68, tiene desarrollado su cuerpo pero no tan exagerado, su cabello es color azul rey con algunos mechones azul celeste, liso y le llega un poco abajo la cintura, lo lleva amarrado a una coleta alta, tiene un pequeño flequillo hacia el lado derecho que le cubre medio ojo, sus ojos son color azul zafiro, su piel es nívea y tiene un sonrojo natural en las mejillas-Pero….. Clarie, también tiene razón, tenemos que preocuparnos más de quien sea nuestro nuevo capitán o capitana.

* * *

**Y aquí lo tienen el segundo capitulo, que les pareció? se esperaban que fuera un torneo? y a nivel mundial?**

**Como lo vieron renové mi idea ñ.ñ espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo! Gracias por enviarme sus oc. Y perdón por tardarme ñ.ñ no se volverá a repetir! :3**

**Nos vemos!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Hoy llegue Temprano ... Mas bien actualice mas r****ápido, como no esperarlo si ya lo reescribí! ñ.ñ**

**Sorato: Ahora tengo que jugar a nivel mundial! -.-**

**Gomen ... ñ.ñ Es que tenia ganas de hacer un fic similar, pero a nivel mundial pero recordé que ****quería reescribir este fic y pues lo demás se contesta solo ññ**

**Sorato: -.- Ya me lo suponía ...**

**Ademas de que tengo que actualizar muchos fic's ^^ y Pues agregar otro bueno ... me complico... ñ.ñ ... **

**Sorato: Otra cosa porque dicen que El antisocial y yo parasemos una pareja Yaoi ò.ó**

**No lo se... Sabes Sorato a mi me gustaría, pero... Es por ti que no lo hago ñ.ñ ... Mejor di el declamer...**

**Sorato: Ok -.- ****Inazuma eleven es propiedad de Level-5, solo Alex, Mishel, El líder, Ran, Clarie, Kaneko y yo somos propiedad y creación de Liz-chan.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En un lugar secreto...**

El daba de vueltas por toda la oficina, sin poder calmarse ni un poquito. Su sangre le hervía tan solo de pensar que una chica a la cual le duplicaba la edad fura capas de engañar a un grupo de personas bien entrenadas y con la mayor categoría en seguridad. Lo único que le vino a la cabeza es pensar que esos guardias que había contratado eran unos idiotas, que parecía que habían conseguido un titulo en Santo Domingo (**yo:****En México es el lugar en donde se compran ****títulos sin el enorme esfuerzo de estudiar n.n/Sorato: Es en donde dijiste que comparas tu titulo?/Yo: ¬¬ Sorato-baka yo nunca dije eso**).

- ¡SON UNOS INÚTILES COMO UNA MOCOSA LOS ENGAÑO!-Trato de calmarse pero fue inútil-No debe estar muy lejos.

-S-S-Señor, ya la buscamos en un radio de un kilometro-El se acerco al guardia.

-Sabes lo importante que ella es para mi y el ¡PLAN!-

-L-Lo s-se señor…. Pero ella…-El lo interrumpió-

-¡BUSQUENLA!-Le volvió a gritar-¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN, QUIERO QUE LA BUSQUEN HASTA DEBAJO DE CADA PIEDRA, DETRÁS DE CADA POSTE…. EN DONDE SEA PERO LA QUIERO DE REGRESO!-Concluyo y se sentó en su silla.

-C-C-Como ordene, señor-Salió de la oficina.

-Estos idiotas acabaran conmigo-Dijo mientras se daba un masaje en la cien-Tráeme mis pastillas-Dijo mientras oprimía un botón de su teléfono. Entro su asistente y puso la caja y un baso de agua sobre el escritorio, enfrente de el.-Nunca los debí haber contratado.

-Señor debe calmarse… Tengo noticias-El asintió para que continuara, mientras sacaba dos pastillas de la caja y las aventaba hasta el fondo de su garganta y se tomaba un trago de agua-Perfec Team llego a la ciudad.

-¡Excelente!-Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y la mañana traía una buena noticia.

-¡Que bueno que estas aquí Sakuya-san!-Grito emocionada mientras abrazaba a la peli castaña.

-También me alegra verte Mishel-Le contesto.

-¿Cómo es que escapaste?-Le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Los guardias… Bueno no son muy rápidos, además que son sumamente tontos-Le respondió la chica con una sonrisa de lado.

-…. Sakuya-la llamo Kaneko-…. Estas consiente que como la mayor creación de ese sujeto no te dejara escapar tan fácilmente….-

-… Lo se Kaneko-san…-Le respondió seriamente la peli castaña-Además no pienso volver con el.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí…-Añadió Kaneko con un tono más serie de lo normal. Ella asintió-Quiero que ingreses al Instituto Imperial y encuentres información del equipo de futbol y sobre todo de una persona en especial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En la escuela (3-A)**

**.**

La primera hora estaba a unos pocos minutos de comenzar, el salón estaba casi lleno, pero tres bancas estaban bancas estaban bacías, y cuyos dueños eran, Kidou, Endo y Goenji. Aki al notarlo se acerco al resto de sus amigos.

-¿Alguien sabe en donde están los chicos?-Le pregunto a Kazemaru, Lizzy y Andrea. Los mencionados intercambiaron miradas.

-No-Le respondieron.

-Y es extraño, nunca llegan tarde-Agrego Lizzy.

En ese momento entraron Sorato y Alex.

-¿Chicos alguno ha visto a Endo?-También intercambiaron miradas-

-No-Respondió el pelinegro-Deben estar en la cancha….

-No están.

-O seguramente se les hizo tarde como a nosotros-Añadió Sorato.

-Aki, eso es lo más seguro. No te preocupes, Endo siempre se queda dormido, y Goenji siempre llega tarde…. Y Kidou… Pues no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, tal ves se enfermo, o que se yo-Hablo la oji-roja restándole importancia a la situación, pero en el fondo sentía algo de preocupación.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Perdón por la tardanza!-Grito Endo una vez que llego al salón de clases.

-¡Y ustedes tres en donde estaban!-Les regañaron Aki y Lizzy.

-No-No-Nosotros…. Fuimos…. A… Es una larga historia….-Dijo Endo muy agotado.

-¿Eh?-

-Desde ayer La familia de Endo ha estado buscando a su prima-Les comento Kidou.

-¿A Shizen-chan?-Pregunto Kazemaru.

-_Shizen…. ¿Donde oí ese nombre?-_Se preguntaban Sorato y Alex.

-Si…. Mi tía la ha buscado por cielo mar y tierra…... Pero nada….-Dijo Endo con la cabeza baja.

-No te preocupes Endo…. Ya veras que la encontraran-Dijo Kazemaru apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico de la bandana.

-Cunado salgamos te ayudaremos-Le apoyo Aki.

-Gracias chicos-

-… ¿Ya fueron al Instituto Imperial?-Les pregunto Andrea ganándose la atención de todos.

-Es por eso que nos tardamos-Hablo finalmente el peli crema.

-Pero no encontramos nada-Agrego el chico de la capa roja (**Kidou:¬¬Porque me sigues diciendo así?/Yo: Pues... n.n Me gusto el apodo ñ.ñ/Kidou: -.-u /yo: Que prefieres otro apodo ¬w¬/Kidou: O.O así esta bien/ Yo: Eso pensaba n.n**)

-_Espero que Sakuya encuentre esa información…-Pensó Alex._

* * *

**En el Instituto Imperial…**

La suerte estaba de su lado, Kaneko tenia muy buenos amigos en la escuela; bueno era normal siendo el un detective, quien no le podía negar información ni menos para un caso tan importante a nivel internacional.

Camino hacia la oficina del entrenador, quien ya le había dado las llaves de la dicha. Al entrar comenzó a buscar en cada estante la información. Hasta que la encontró en uno de los cajones del escritorio; era un folder color beige, extrañamente apartado del resto, junto con otro.

Al costado del folder estaba el nombre de la persona, justo de a la que estaba buscando, y comenzó a leer.

-Con que esto fue lo que el…-Murmuro al leer un par de líneas-El perfecto remplazo de Sorato y Mishel….

-¿Tu que estas haciendo aquí?-Le pregunto una voz que entraba a en la oficina.

-Yo…... Solo vine por algo que se le olvido al entrenador-Dijo mientras discretamente guardaba en folder y lo dejaba en su lugar- Mira aquí esta-Le enseño una hoja.

-¿Crees que soy tonto?-Le pregunto el chico. Un chico de cabello rubio y largo; ojos color sangre, piel blanca.

-Si te queda en saco póntelo-Murmuro.

-¿Perdón?-Pegunto el chico confundido.

-Que… No lo creo… Además a ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones, si me quieres creer y si no pregúntale al entrenador-Concluyo la peli castaña mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se alejaba del chico.

* * *

**En la oficina de ÉL...**

-¿Me mando a llamar?

-Si. Pasa Yugata.

-Que desea líder?-Le pregunto la chica.

-Mi querida Yugata, te tengo una maravillosa noticia.

-¿Cual señor?

-Serás la nueva capitana de The Legend.

-¿Qué pasa con Izayoi-san?

-Solo….-Se enfureció y luego guardo compostura-…. digamos que la envié a una misión. Ahora retírate.

-Si líder-ella salió-

-_¡Malagradecida! Pero no te me escaparas tan fácilmente, además me guiaras hacia los otros._

**...**

**CON NEMESIS...**

El equipo se encontraba en una práctica especial antes de ir a América.

-¡QUÉ CLASE DE EQUIPO SON! ¡Desaparezcan antes que les enseñe como se juega!-Les regañaba un a chica Pelo negro azabache hasta la mitad de la cintura con unos cuantos mechones en la cara(es igual a Afuro), ojos rojos como la sangre, piel tan blanca que parece de porcelana, delgada pero no demasiado, bien proporcionada, estatura algo baja. De nombre Sayuri Terumi, pero todos le decían Yuri.

-Querida, ya te crees capitana, recuerda querida que el líder ya consiguió capitana-Le decía en un tono travieso Lysandra**.**

-No estoy para tus bromas Lysandra-Le contesto la chica un poco mas calmada-Lo que pasa es que…. Estoy algo nerviosa. Y llego el tiempo de cumplir el plan del líder-Jugo con sus dedos. Se le acerco uno de sus compañeros de equipo, de nombre Jean Thomas, uno de los defensas titulares de Némesis.

-Tranquila-El era un chico de cabellera rubia y rizada, ojos azules, tez blanca, no muy alto, era algo apuesto-Ya veras que todo va a salir a la perfección.

-¡Chicos ya se enteraron!-Llego gritando emocionada una chica una chica de cabello lila, un poco rizado hasta el hombro su fleco era un poco disparejo y el diagonal, siempre lleva un moño de lado color verde, ojos lilas y no muy alta. De nombre Megumi Suzuki-¡Adivinen!

-Quien te dio una pastilla de híper actividad-Le bromeo la oji-celeste (Lysandra)

-Que mala eres-Dijo la pequeña con un puchero.

-Y no es para tanto, Megumi-Llego junto a ella un chico un chico alto y tez blanca cabello castaño claro, ojo verdes. De nombre Paul Grimm-Lo que pasa es que el líder ya encontró a nuestra futura capitana.

-Y un delantero, ¿cierto?-Pregunto Yuri.

-¡Nop!-respondió rápidamente la peli lila- ¡Esa chica es increíble! Tiene las mismas habilidades que Hattory-san y Mishel-san, es estratega y una delantera con unos tiros muy rápidos-Concluyo con una sonrisa muy tierna.

-Eso es….-Hablo la oji-celeste.

-… Extraño…-A completo la frase la peli azabache.

-Por lo que nos dijo el líder, uno de sus entrenadores, era uno de sus hombres… Reiji Kageyama-Hablo esta vez el peli castaño, también portero titular de Némesis.

-… Kageyama…-Murmuro Jean.

**…**

De nueva cuenta estaba en esa sala que odiaba, esa habitación blanca como si estuviera en el hospital; lo odiaba y no porque su abuelo la obligara a estudiar medicina o una carrera similar, más bien le encantaba ir a los hospitales de voluntaria para cuidar y animar a los pequeños que estuvieran allí. Pero no se encontraba allí por eso, si no porque un idiota la había secuestrado, para que cosa; solo sabia que lo que hacia era malo y que era un delito.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?-Dijo la Oji-verde-agua (quien ya traía el uniforme de Némesis), mientras veía como dos personas de bata le ponían una especie de pulsera metálica, el rubio se acerco a ella.

-Es un aparatito que yo invente, que te dará una pequeña descarga eléctrica no muy fuerte, cuando NO obedezcas mis órdenes-Le contesto, mientras recordaba como escavaron cuatro de sus jugadores- Ahora ven que te llevare con tu nuevo y mejorado equipo.

Fueron a donde se encontraban los jugadores de Némesis.

-Hola, Mis niños ¿como están? Les presentare a su nueva capitana, ella es Shizen Endo-Shizen se sorprendió, ya que nunca la habían llamado por su apellido paterno-Trátenla bien y cuídenla, es parte de nuestra familia-Los dejo-

-¡Hola! Soy Jean Thomas, mediocampista y extraordinario defensa, además soy de los más rápidos. Te presentare a los demás. Ella-señalo a Sayuri-Es Sayuri Terumi aunque todos le decimos Yuri, es nuestra sub-capitana.

-¿Terumi?-Pregunto confundida.

-Hola, si tal vez conoces a mi hermano… Es Afuro Terumi-Dijo con una leve sonrisa-Jugo junto con Corea.

-Si, me acuerdo. Mucho gusto Yuri-

-Ella-señalo a la oji-celeste-Lysandra Ainsworth, nuestra delantera.

-Muchos gusto Lysandra-Dijo Shizen con una sonrisa.

-Hola, mucho gusto.

-El Paul Grimm, es nuestro portero-Jean señalo al chico.-Y ella es Megumi Suzuki, una de nuestras veloces defensas.

-¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto!-Abrazo a Shizen-¡Que alegría ya tenemos capitana!-la abrazo más fuerte-

-Megumi déjala la vas a dejar sin aliento-La regaño Lysandra.

-UUPS! Lo siento-Dijo soltándola.

-No te preocupes-La oji-verde le sonrió

-Y bueno a los demás los iras conociendo, ya que gracias a Yuri se fueron del entrenamiento-Jean la fulmino con la mirada-

-Cuantas veces tengo que decir lo siento-Se cruzo de brazos.

* * *

Las clases habían acabado y el cielo azul daba lugar aun cielo con tonalidades anaranjadas y carmín, el cielo seguían despejado con algunos corderitos blancos en el, que ya daban una siesta.

**En casa de cierto peli crema...**

-¡Hermano!... ¡HERMANO!

-Eh?, ¿Que pasa Yuka?

-Solo quería enseñarte mi dibujo... ¿estas preocupado hermano?

-Eh!... ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Porque hace como 10 minutos que su padre entro, usted no lo saludo-le hablo la nana de los dos chicos.

-Enserio… Es solo que...

-Es por Shizen-chan…. Ya vera que aparecerá.

-…. Lo se… pero… No puedo sacarme de la cabeza de que desapareció.

-Jamás te has preocupado así por alguien, solo por Yuka.

-Solo se me hace raro que haya desaparecido de la noche a la mañana.

-Es por otra cosa-Le aseguro la señora mientras le servía de cenar a la pequeña peli café.

-¿Por que dice eso?... Ella solo es mi amiga.

-A mi no me engañas.

-No es solo...

-Quienes los vemos aseguramos que pasa algo mas entre ustedes dos.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Ya había acabado la final de Asia, dejando de vencedor al equipo Japonés._

_-Inazuma Japón, espero que lleguen a la final-Recalco la castaña_

_-Son increíbles...-Agrego incrédulo Genta._

_Shizen se acerca a Goenji._

_-No me imagine que lograras otro tiro-Le dijo llamando su atención_

_-¿Esperabas que solo me quedara con el tiro anterior?_

_-Pues... algo... digo... ¡Bueno eso es lo que un rival desea!-Dijo la castaña con una tierna sonrisa._

_-Gracias._

_-¿Why?-Pregunto confundida._

_-Por convencer a mi padre._

_-¿Como lo...?...-El la miro curveando una ceja-Lo tenia que hacer, es algo que te gusta, además siendo tu mejor amiga era obvio que te ayudará. Aunque tuve que prometerle algo a tu padre._

_-¿Enserio? y que fue-Ahora el confundido era el._

_-Pues... Nunca dejarte solo y apoyarte en todo.-_

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al día siguiente….**

**.**

**Pov Endo.**

A un día, un día, e la que Inazuma Japón se enfrenta a la selección Alemana. Si se preguntas si estoy nervioso, pues, si... pero no por el partido sino... Por la desaparición de mi prima, si hablo de Shizen, por mas que busco pistas no las logro encontrar; francamente no se si este en este país, o inclusive en el mismo continente. Me desespera toda esta situación no me hace pensar las cosas claramente. Lo único que me pregunto ¿si Goenji esta en la misma situación que la mía?

**Fin Pov Endo.**

...

* * *

**Wiiiii! y llego el fin del capitulo! :3 Algo curioso me costo escribir el dialogo de Goenji y su nana al igual que el flashback ñ.ñ Que les puedo decir me cuesta escribirlo pero no pensarlo ñ.ñ soy rara e.e**

**Sorato: Eso tendrá que ver conque te gusta Goenji e.e**

**Nopo! n.n me pasa igual con todo lo romántico y cursi ñ.ñ ... Bueno dejando eso de lado que les pareció el capitulo? Me dejaran un review?**

**Nota: Sigo buscando oc! Chicos o chicas! ñ.ñ**

**Sayo!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! ^^ Hoy mi pc me dejo actualizar... Buhhuuu TT-TT me odia...**

**Disfruten**** el capitulo de hoy... Que es el día del partido...**

**Inazuma Eleven es Propiedad de Level-5, en solitario Alex, Mishel, El Lider, Ran, Clarie, Kaneko y Sorato hijo de mi Propiedad**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un año atrás...**

— ¿Alex, qué haces?

—Me voy

— ¿qué?

-Si, Shio-chan. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—Pero...—Ella agacho la cabeza.

—Ok, entiendo... Te prometo que volveré por ti.

— ¿Enserio?

—Si, solo espérame.

—Si—lo abrazo—Alex

—Si...—abrazados.

—No olvides que te quiero.

—Yo igual.

**Tiempo presente...**

Alex suspiro por quinta vez en el día, mientras veía través de la ventana como las hojas de los arboles se movían al vaivén del viento. Sorato solo lo vio de reojo, conocía a la perfección a su amigo y sabia lo que pensaba.

— ¡Mañana! ¡Solo falta un día!—Gritaba Endo emocionado— ¡Mañana nos enfrentaremos con la selección Alemana!

—_la selección Alemana… Michi tendrá razón y Alemania es…—_Pensaba Sorato desde su asiento.

**_(Flashback)_**

_— ¿El Inazuma Japón jugara contra Perfec Team?—Pregunto Sakuya_

_—Si—Le respondió Mishel._

_—Eso es imposible, él no haría una cosa como esas—Comento Sorato._

_—Deberías de ver la información tu mismo—Le dijo Mishel._

**_(Fin flashback)_**

—_Michi tenía razón… Pero… ¿Porque él envió a su carta más poderosa? Perfec Team vencería a cualquier equipo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…. ¿Porque el Inazuma? ¿Que estarás planeando?_

* * *

**En la oficina del entrenador Kudo…**

La sala de lleno de silencio, la idea de que una organización maligna organizara un nuevo torneo a nivel mundial nunca le paso por la mente.

—Usted entiende que trato de proteger a equipo—Hablo de nuevo Kaneko—Es por eso que quiero que incluya a Sorato en el equipo…. Ellos no podrán contra ellos…

Kudo volvió a guardar silencio.

—La información que reunamos a lo largo del torneo será de vital importancia para la investigación y captura de ese sujeto… Esos chicos están en peligro… Pero no puedo hacer más para protegerlos, el sospecharía de cualquier movimiento y cambio….

—…Ok… Pero con una condición… Sorato saldrá pero al segundo tiempo… Como dice cualquier cambio y movimiento podría hacerlo sospechar.

—… Si… Además tengo una petición que hacerle…. No quiero que salgan a jugar los titulares….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El día del partido…**

Todos estaban ya reunidos en estadio futbol frontier, esperando las indicaciones de sus respectivos entrenadores.

Los integrantes de Perfec Team se encontraban en los vestidores esperando a salir. Por la puerta apareció el líder de la organización, quien llego acompañado por otro chico. Un chico de piel pálida, cabello de un hermoso tono rubio alborotado y con un flequillo desalineado que cubrían un poco sus ojos que eran de un hermoso tono verde esmeralda, quienes resaltaban gracias a su piel. Era un chico muy apuesto de cuerpo atlético.

—… Jonas…—Murmuro Clarie al ver al chico.

—Hola Perfec Team, les vine atraer a su nuevo capitán…. Su nombre es Jonas Schmidt…. Delantero y nuevo centro campista de Perfec Team. Solo lo mejor para mi equipo—Hablo el líder—Jonas te dejo a tu nuevo equipo…. Leonel, Benjamin, Alphonse, Kevin, Emma, Clarie, Gary, Bruno, Rocio, Ran, Shiokaze—Sol señalo—Espero ver un gran partido…. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

—Si, señor.

* * *

(Narración: Endo)

Nuestras emociones crecían a medida que entrabamos por el túnel de camino a la cancha, de nuestro lado llegaba el equipo al que enfrentaremos, el Perfec Team de Alemania, por extrañas razones el entrenador Kudo no saldríamos todos los titulares, solo estaría yo como portero, Kogure, Kabeyama, Tobitaka, Hiyikata, Kurimatsu, Midorikawa, Miniwa, Fudo, Sakuma, Someoka y Elizabeth.

Al verdaderamente extraño, no es que no tenga confianza en ellos, se que son unos excelentes jugadores no recuerdo haber parado un gol de Elizabeth.

Cuando pasamos el lumbral del túnel, volví a sentir esa emoción de mi último partido, la final contra Little Gigands.

Llegamos al centro del campo y se prosiguió con la ceremonia, los himnos.

El capitán de Alemania y yo nos saludamos. No recuerdo haberlo visto en la información.

—Suerte Inazuma Japón—El me giño un ojo.

—Suerte—El rio

—No creo que sea necesario, ustedes necesitaran más suerte que nosotros—Soltó mi mano y camino rumbo a su parte de la cancha—Ustedes la necesitaran Mamoru,... Mamoru Endo…—Dijo aun de espaldas.

Debo reconocer que el uniforme de nuestros contrincantes es bonito, una playera blanca con dos rayas en la parte de adelante, color roja, una mas gruesa que la otra, el short era similar y del mismo color al igual que los calcetines y tenis. Parecían un equipo muy fuerte y al parecer muy elegante ¿Todos los alemanes serán así? Aunque por los nombres de algunos se ve que no son del país.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

(Narración: Alex)

— ¡Bienvenidos a este partido de exhibición entre Japón y Alemania, con este partido se decidirá, si Japón entrara en el nuevo torneo a nivel mundial, esta vez con sede en Hamburgo Alemania!—Decía el comentarista desde el palco.

Llegamos a las gradas y Kaneko, Mishel y yo no sentamos en los asientos, para nuestra suerte todavía no empezaba el partido, al poco tiempo nos alcanzo Sakuya. Desde lejos podía ver a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo y a….

¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros? Tenias que seguir con ese idiota… Ojala esto ya acabe, no quiero que ella siga en ese lugar.

También desde las gradas pude ver como Sorato llegaba junto con el entrenador Kudo, las caras del equipo decían todo, se encontraban confundidos, pero el que parecía no darle importancia a la situación era Endo, el siempre mantuvo esa sonrisa de alegría en su rostro. Que chico tan patético, como alguien puede mantener una sonrisa de ese tipo en una situación como esta.

Sonó el silbato el cual daba inicio al partido y el saque fue por parte del Inazuma Japón.

Como me lo esperaba, el líder no dejaría nuca sacar primero a Perfec Team, hasta con el reto de equipos de la organización, cuando jugábamos contra ellos nunca nos dejo sacar.

El balón lo llevaba una chica rubia de ojos verdes, creo que su nombre es Elizabeth y como era de esperarse, Perfec Team nunca se movió, hasta que en un imperceptible movimiento por parte de Gary todo cambio, fue un movimiento rápido que no fue perceptible para los chicos de Japón.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

(Narración: Sorato)

— ¡No puede ser Gary Dempsey Scott le quito el balón a Elizabeth ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿De donde vino?!

—Eso fue fácil—Bufo Gary.

Rápidamente Gary avanzo con el balón haciéndole un pase a Bruno quien a su vez le otorgo el balón a Rocio, quien corrió esquivando a todos los defensas hasta la portería ya estando a escasos metros de ella, se propuso a tirar.

—**CAIDA DEL ANGEL**—Rocio salto varios metros sobre el campo quedando de espaldas al campo. Al patear el balón se rodeo de plumas negras y que sale disparado hasta la portería.

— ¡Gooool! ¡El quipo Alemán mete su primer gol!—Dijo el comentarista, más bien grito.

Solo ese tiro basto para vencer la técnica de Endo, aunque…. No me lo esperaba, a los minutos en los que estábamos era normal que Perfec Team hiciera pedazos al equipo contra el que se enfrentaba. Esto es más extraño cada minuto….

— ¡Amigos es solo un gol, aun podemos ganar!—Oí a Endo, me impresiona ese chico siempre mantiene esa sonrisa. Pero el optimismo no lleva a nada bueno.

Se volvió a reanudar el partido y de nueva cuenta el saque fue de Japón.

**...**

El partido era sumamente aburrido, no es lo que me esperaba, pero por lo que Michi nos dijo, el líder no les dio toda la información, lo que significaba una cosa… Quiere que el Inazuma Japón se confié con una victoria sobre el país sede y así no saber lo que les espera. Lo que también era obvio es que ellos no necesitarían mi ayuda.

Mire hacia donde estaba sentado Kaneko, el solo me miro y solo me levante de la banca, cosa que sorprendió a michos, entre a ellos a Kidou y Andrea.

—Te vas—Oí decir a Andrea. No se pero…. Me parece conocida… Será que…. No olvídalo Sorato, la situación te esta haciendo alucinar.

—Ya no me necesitan—Le conteste.

— ¿Ya no te necesitamos?—Pregunto Kidou—Pero si tu…—Lo interrumpí.

—El partido ya esta decidido.

Camine hacia la salida bajo la mirada de todo el equipo.

* * *

(Narración: Endo)

En pocos minutos pudimos empatar y anotar un gol más, gracias a las técnicas de Miniwa y Elizabeth.

Ya para el segundo tiempo se repitió la historia, volvimos a metro otro gol ahora con la técnica de Midorikawa. Parece que estamos al mismo nivel que ellos, aunque no entiendo porque no participaron en el FFI.

— ¡El partido esta 3-1 favor el Inazuma! ¡¿Sera que Alemania lograra empatar? O solo se quedaran con un gol?!—Decía el comentarista—¡El balón lo lleva Someoka, pero es Interceptado por Clarie.

—Una chica no me ganara.

—Eso apuéstalo. **POLVO ESTELAR**—Clarie trono los dedos y de ellos salieron una especie de neblina celeste con lucecitas que brillaban parecidas a estrellas, la cual rodeo al balón, que luego apareció a los pies de la chica.

Ella avanzo hasta que se encontró con Fudo, el le podrá robar el balón.

—Hola, ese balón me pertenece.

—Eso lo veremos—Clarie le paso dio un pase alto.

¿Creo haberla visto antes, pero en donde?

El balón lo recibió una chica de cabello azul de nombre Shiokaze, al estar enfrente de mi tiro.

—**GOLPE DE LUZ**—Se elevo con el balón, al estar a una gran altura lo giro con la pierna derecha y mientras van cayendo lo pateo con la pierna izquierda, el balón salió disparado envuelto entre una bruma luminosa y destellos azules hacia la portería a una velocidad supersónica.

— ¡Goool! Un gol más a favor del Perfec Team de Alemania.

¡Que tiro más sorprendente! No pude ni ver la dirección en la que iba, ¡ellos son sorprendentes! No aguanto la emoción de jugar de nuevo a nivel mundial.

— ¡Chicos!—Lance el balón hasta adelante que fue bien recibido por Miniwa.

Quien en un rápido movimiento esquivo al equipo contrario, dándole un pase a Elizabeth.

—Vamos Elizabeth, acabemos con esto—Le dijo dándole el balón. Ella solo asintió.

—**MARIPOSA CARMESÍ**—Elizabeth susurro el nombre de la técnica, escuchándose sonidos de cascabeles a su alrededor, creando una atmosfera silenciosa y algo oscura. Cerro sus ojos un par de segundos y al abrirlos golpea la pelota con todas sus fuerzas la cual tomo un color rojo hasta tomar la apariencia de una mariposa carmesí que se dirige veloz mente a la portería y al estar cerca del portero, la mariposa desapareció en un destello rojo entrando, aturdido al portero el cual se ve rodeado de mariposas rojas y el balón yacía dentro de la portería.

— ¡Goooooo! ¡Y se da el silbatazo final! El encuentro termina con la victoria del Inazuma Japón —

¡Si lo hicimos de nuevo! Iremos a jugar a nivel mundial, espero ver a Fidio, Roccoco y a los demás.

Jonas el capitán del equipo se acerco a mí.

—Herzlichen Glückwunsch (Felicidades) —Me extendió la mano—Espero volver a jugar con ustedes—Me sonrió.

Yo tarde en reaccionar unos minutos, pero al final estreche su mano.

— ¡Me encantaría jugar la final contra ustedes!—También le sonreí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

(Narración: Normal)

— ¡Me encantaría jugar la final contra ustedes!

—Por cierto mi nombre es Jonas Schmidt.

—Mucho gusto, soy Mamoru Endo.

—Eso ya lo sabia—El rubio rio divertido.

—Es cierto—Endo se sobo la nuca.

Del túnel salió un sujeto bien vestido con un micrófono. Todas las miradas se posaron en el.

— ¡Mis más sinceras felicitaciones Inazuma Japón! Se han ganado un lugar en el torneo mundial de Hamburgo.

**…..**

—No puede ser…. El es….—Balbuceo Sakuya desde las gradas

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y fin! muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja xD**

**Que se creen es finta quería ver sus caras... -.- Lo malo es que no las puedo ver... -.-**

**esto continua ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La mirada estaba bien puesta en este sujeto extraño, aunque por parte de Kaneko, Alex y Sakuya sus miradas no demostraban felicidad ni agradecimiento, ni sentimiento parecido. Tal vez de asombro, pero ese no era su caso.

Como podrías mirar con cariño a una persona que hizo tu vida un infierno, el cual solo te quiso para un bien suyo.

—… Mi nombre es Marius Staggs, soy el presidente y fundador de a organización encargada del torneo, además de ser el entrenador de la selección Alemana—Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ellos—… Hoy son uno de los equipos participantes de este nuevo torneo…. Y por lo que vi, están más que listos para enfrentar este nuevo reto.

* * *

**Más tarde…**

—Es claro que ustedes cuatro irán—Hablo Kaneko.

El hombre junto con los cuatro chicos se encontraban en la casa del primero hablando de lo que acababa de pasar, el líder al fin se dejaba ver lo que se decía que algo estaba próximo a suceder, algo que no seria fácil de descubrir.

No se esperaban ese resultado, era imposible que Perfec Team hubiera perdido de una forma tan fácil y poco metódica. Las razones… Pues no las había, solo que el Inazuma Japón estaba bajo los planes de Marius y plan del cual no se sabía ni palabra.

— ¿Pero como?—Se apresuro a hablar Sorato—Marius-sama lo sabrá.

—Lo se…. Solo me queda separarlos e incorporarlos a los demás equipos. Equipos que entraron en el torneo, es el único plan que tengo—Dijo Kaneko mientras se paraba de un sillón y tomaba un periódico—Sakuya tu iras…..—Hojeo el periódico—… Con Corea…

—H-Hai.

—Alex, tu con Italia, Mishel tu te iras con Australia… Y Sorato…. Tendrás que unirte al Inazuma Japón.

— ¿Cree que es una buena idea Kaneko-san?—Pregunto Sakuya.

—Si lo preguntas por ti… Estarás bien, el entrenador de Corea como el de Italia y Australia son muy buenos amigos míos, estarán bien ustedes, además tengo movilizada a toda la policía de esos países, es imposible que Marius haga algún movimiento contra ustedes sin que yo me de cuenta.

—Confiaremos en usted Kaneko-san—Hablaron los cuatro.

Sonó el teléfono.

—Si me disculpan tengo una llamada.

—_Espero que esto todo acabe…..—_Pensó Alex—_Así Shiokaze no correrá peligro._

* * *

**Con el trio del relámpago…**

Los tres chicos caminaban junto a la rivera platicando sobre el nuevo torneo, un torneo el cual tenía muchas reglas…. Solo podían ir trece jugadores, sin contar a las gerentes y entrenadores.

—Se me hace muy extraño que en el torneo solo puedan ir tan pocos—Comento Kidou.

—A mi también—Dijo Endo—Pero aun así tenemos que dar lo mejor para ganar este nuevo torneo.

—Si…. Por cierto Endo…. ¿Ya tienen noticia sobre Shizen?—Le pregunto Kidou, cosa que desanimo al portero.

—…. No… Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Mi tía hace lo mejor y todo lo posible para buscarla pero nada…

—Sabes… De cierta forma extraño a tu prima—Hablo de nueva cuenta el chico de rastas—Aunque a veces dice cosas sin sentido y se la pase molestándome por mi capa, pero extraño eso.

—Lo se… Yo extraño jugar futbol con ella… Quisiera parar otro tiro de ella—Dijo el portero recobrando sus ánimos— ¿Y tu Goenji?

— ¿Yo que?

—Es tu mejor amiga, algo debes extrañar de ella—Le dijo Kidou.

—Si, bueno creo que extraño que cuide a mi hermana, y supongo que Yuuka también la extraña y más porque le encantaba todos los postres que ella preparaba.

— ¿Y solo eso?—Volvió a preguntar Kidou, Endo no entendió.

—Claro que la extraño, como dijiste Kidou ella es mi mejor amiga.

—A eso no me refiero, tú muy bien sabes—Endo no volvió a entender.

—Claro que no, solo es mi amiga. No pasara algo más.

—Ok…. Ya no te pregunto más.

— ¿Alguno me puede explicar de que están hablando?—Hablo Endo, sus amigos solo suspiraron resignados.

**Pvo. Goenji.**

¿Enserio le dije eso?... Pero claro que Shizen no me gusta, solo es mi mejor amiga, y como ella dice, uno de sus rivales y a veces me desespera su actitud de niña pequeña e inmadura, claro que la veo como una hermana, ella es muy linda con Yuuka y la ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria, y la trata como su hermanita.

Shizen solo es mi mejor amiga, no siento nada más que amistad, pero... si le pasa algo no se lo que haría, ¿y si ya no la llegara a ver?, ver esos hermosos ojos que tiene, que cuando te ve te pierdes en ellos... Espera, ¿yo pensé en eso?... NO, NO solo es mi AMIGA, solo eso... Bueno ¡SI!, estoy enamorado se Shizen, ella es inteligente, linda, divertida, tierna, cariñosa, alegre, y pues si es inmadura, pero eso es lo que la hace diferente a las demás... Ok. Ok, concéntrate, eso necesitas para saber en donde esta.

**Fin Pvo. Goenji.**

* * *

**-_llamada telefónica-_**

-Señor Staggs, tengo información muy valiosa.

-Dime.

-Ya se donde están los chicos.

-…..

-En la ciudad Inazuma.

-….Interesante…. Mantenme informado…

-Como diga.

**_-fin de la llamada-_**

* * *

**Muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja xD los deje con intriga muajajajajajajajaja, Abra un traidor? Que pasa en el torneo? Jonas en verdad es lindo? y quien sera el? Goenji es lindo cuando quiere? :3**

**Shizen: No lo se... Tu lo escribiste...**

**Regresaste de tus vacaciones ^^**

**Shizen: Si, y aprendí algo... Que tengo que ser más madura y parecerme un poco a ti... Ya que son tu pero e oc.**

**¬¬ Eso no es cierto, solo nos diferencian los ojos.**

**Shizen : cierto ^^**

**Mejor nos despedimos y les aviso que mi pc esta muy lenta y le llevare a formatear y actualizarla a window 8 ^^ Es por eso que me tardare en actualizar!**

**Ambas: Sayo!**

**¡Feliz dependencia de México! ^^**

**Shizen: ¬¬ Tenias que decirlo**

**^^ Sip!**

**Se despide: una chica que nacio y vive en México :D**


End file.
